Tiên Trăng
Tiên Yên Trăng (or simply referred to as Diana or Diane by others) she/her ''is a 2017-introduced and all-around original character created and developed by '''amatoresx'. She is the adopted daughter of the current generation's Moon Daughter from the Vietnamese folktale How The Moon Became Ivory, which was one of the stories featured in Lynette Dyer Vuong's Sky Legends of Vietnam. She is currently attending her Yearbook Year (otherwise known as her third year) at Ever After High in the Kingdom of Ever After and rooms with Sanne Lukøje. characteristics backstory and origins *as a tiny infant, tiên was abandoned near a river in a small village. *one day, tay vuong mau discovered the infant tiên and expresses pity towards her, so she takes her in and shows it to the jade emperor, the sun daughter, and the moon daughter. *the moon daughter expresses great excitement in seeing a human infant and decides to take the infant in as her own, where she decides she can raise to be like her. *with some ~weird folklore magycks~, tiên slowly becomes a slow-aging, nearly immortal (she's not actually immortal but she "says it's hard to describe") being with a dazzling visage. personality and traits *tiên views herself as a "dazzling celestial being whose light and pretty face shines for all to see" -- she can come off as conceited, but it's not like she actually cares about that "label" people tend to give her. *tiên absolutely adores being the center of attention and having all eyes on her, especially when she's feeling proud of a look she's pulling off (even though everyone wears the same thing and so does tiên but that doesn't matter she still looks amazing). **she can get quite pouty when people don't pay attention to her either socially or when she wants to show off something glamorous (i.e. a new pair of earrings or whatever). **she seriously craves attention and validation from other people -- especially from her closest friends! *she definitely comes across as a spoiled brat and it's due to how she was brought up and the stuff she got herself interested in (glitz and glam, and stuff like that). **it's clear that because of her upbringing and life of luxury and privilege, she doesn't understand a lot of problems that many people who aren't her have and often comes across as ignorant. **she's trying (or at least making some sort og effort) to learn how to understand people who aren't like her better (mainly commoners and non-celestial royal beings). *she's often labeled an "airhead" because of how otherd perceive her from how she tends to act very clueless to others and one might even call her "dumb" -- obviously, this is far from how she actually is. **she can genuinely be a ditz from time to time but she is in no way a "dumb" girl and can be very intelligent when she feeld like it. **she does find it fun to play dumb just to mess with others. *she has a mouth, and her mouth is there for a reason! tiên could talk on and on and is quite the chatty person herself, especially about fashion and whatever is on her head. *tiên's a social butterfly, so it's obvious that socializing with others and anything that involves being social is just right for her! **you can catch her at whatever social event she thinks will pique her interest the most (usually parties, yanno). *speaking of parties, tiên enjoys the thrill of having big fun at any party she's invited to; in fact, she just lives her life for the thrill and to have fun, and to try and not take things too seriously. *she's a very flirty person and doesn't hesitate in exposing her charismatic and flirty side to people she takes interest in. **fucking libra physical appearance *diana is a girl who is slim and has fair skin that seems to have a silvery-complexion to it. *facial features are described as... **triangle-shaped face with freckle-like specks of white dots and stars splashed near her eyes. **her up-turned eyes are like a kaleidoscope, and seems to change colors between light blue and periwinkle. ***long and prominent eyelashes **a straight nose with a slightly pointy tip. **her face can glow with a silvery, light blue light at will. *she's of average height, towering at 5 ft. and 6 in. **she tends to wear long inch heels so her height can differ quite often. *she has straight and long, jet-black hair with an almost blue-hued sheen to it. **she often adorns her hair with stars and wears her hair in buns. interests and hobbies *fashion **tiên considers herself to be very stylish and is always keeping up with the latest trends and statements. **she's very interested in runway shows and enjoys enriching herself in the fashion world. **you can never catch her in a bad outfit! she's always keeping it stylish (at least that what she says). **her favorite school subject is fashion 101. **she definitely plays love nikki dress up lmao *social events **tiên loves having an active social life, so being able to participate in fun and exciting social events bring out the best in her -- particularly parties! **she's a fan of the whole party atmosphere and aesthetic as a whole. *mythology + folklores **she grew up with her adopted mother and maids telling her various kinds of stories, though myths and folklores have always caught her attention. **this is a certain interest that she usually doesn't like to divulge to those she isn't close with, but she could go on and on about the legendary figures and heroes from her favorite stories. **living in a world where all these heroes happen to be real excites her a lot. *astrology **her interest in astrology is mostly due to her dwellings on social media (meaning she's obsessed with "the signs as..."-kinds of posts). **she follows a ton of astrology throneblr blogs and gets a lot of her astrology knowledge from them. **she also likes attempting to guess the signs of others and looking up the natal charts of others and analyzing each sign they have. fairy tale - how the moon became ivory how the story goes *hhhh so the link doesn't work so have a short summary thing!! *basically the jade emperor has his oldest daughter, or the sun daughter, to shine bright for the humans everyday (so they can do work and the plants can grow healthy. you know.) *then comes the moon daughter being the light in the darkness of the night for the humans also, but she becomes selfish and wants to shine even brighter! *people mistake her as the sun so they continue working until they become exhausted (which is bad). *the sun daughter Knows What's Up and tells on her sister to her parents, in which the tay vuong mau (their mom) has to tell the moon daughter Why She Should Not Do That. *yknow. the moon's kinda sad. so her mom decides to rub ashes in her face (for that Airy Ivory Glow™). *the moon shows herself to the people and everyone loves her and she’s happy. the end. how does tiên come into it? *tiên is meant to fulfill the destiny in being the new moon in her story, where she shows off her face with a soft, ivory glow to human villagers. **not before she shows some selfish tendencies in wanting all eyes on her.. which i must say is quite fitting for her character... *she has no objections to her destiny and is set on fulfilling it (she's also royal-aligned, so jot). Category:Royals Category:How The Moon Became Ivory Category:Females Category:Lesbian Category:Amatoresx Category:Vietnamese Category:Amatoresx's Secondary OCs Category:Work in progress